A voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) is one of oscillator circuits and has a function of controlling the oscillation frequency of an output signal by voltage. For example, a ring-oscillator-based VCO is known (e.g., Patent Document 1). The VCO is used in a phase-locked loop (PLL), for example (e.g., Non-Patent Document 1).